When Seto Didn't Get Any
by Amy Leigh Kaiba
Summary: Seto really digs himself into a hole this time. He's been working late all week and hasn't called home to let his family know or anything, now his wife Amy isn't giving him any for the next month. Will Seto survive?


Author's Note: Hi people, this is my second story on I would prefer constructive criticism over flames because if you flame me they will fall on deaf ears. If any of you have any suggestions for my story don't hesitate to tell me, I'm more than willing to consider everyone's thoughts. I hope you all enjoy this story of mine. Also, please review! Thank You!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I am just merely barrowing the characters for a short time to entertain my readers. I do however own the character Amy Leigh Kaiba and her son Fabien Seto Kaiba. I do not own the characters of Faith and Jayson; they belong to my friend, Faith Hunter Jounouchi.

Seto: Age 24

Amy: Age 21

Faith: Age 22

Katsuya: Age 23

Mokuba: Age 14

Yugi: Age18

Yami: Age 19

Fabien: Age 3

Jayson: Age 4

When Seto Didn't Get Any

Chapter One: The Game Begins

Saturday Morning, 3:00am

The weary Seto quietly walks through the doors of his mansion tired. He quietly closes the doors to his mansion, and just as he thought he was safe the click of the side lap caught his attention to his wife Amy, sitting on the couch.

Amy: "And where have you been?"

Seto: "Um… at work."

Amy: "Is that so?"

Then Seto was just standing there feeling awkward, because this situation has not happened before between him and his wife. " Why haven't you called? Not just today, but all this week?" ask Amy with an angry look on her face, "Um… because I've been busy at work…" Amy had a look on her face with unhappiness. "You're always busy at work." "What is that suppose to mean?" Seto asked unsure of himself. "You're always busy at work and you don't have time for us anymore…" Amy said with a very sad look in her eyes, with a little tear on her left eyes. "Wouldn't you like me to provide us for our son?" Seto said a bit angry at Amy.

Amy then stormed up stairs, went to her room, grabbed a pillow and a blanket, and threw them down to Seto on the first floor. "You can sleep on the couch for the rest of the week!" Amy yelled angrily at Seto. "But…" Seto tried to say, but Amy interrupted, "No BUTS!"

The CEO's wife, then storms into the room and shuts the door tight and locks it. "Can I have at least a pair of pajamas!" Seto yelled at his wife. Then he sees the door knob turn and the door open.

The black haired woman got out of the room with Seto's pajamas in her arms. As she arrived at the edge of the top stairs, she threw the brunet's pajamas down the stairs and they landed on the CEO's face. As Seto takes the pajamas off his face, the couple's 3 year old boy comes out of his room with a very tired look in his eyes. "Mommy, why you loud?" asked the little tired boy. "I'm sorry Fabien, let's go tuck you back in bed." Said Amy with a soft voice. "Oway mommy." Fabien grabs his mother's hand, Amy heads towards her son's room without looking at Seto. The CEO just stands there confused on what just happened between him and his wife.

As Amy tucks in Fabien, Seto walks towards the couch thinking of what just happened. He then glances up to the second floor, seeing his wife staring at him with angry yet sad eyes. She then turns away and walks towards the master bedroom.

The CEO watched his wife disappear into the room, and when he could no longer see her, he took off his cloths and put on his pajamas. He then put the pillow on the couch, laid down on the couch, covered himself with the blanket and went to sleep very confused and tired.

The next morning, Seto woke up to a tug on his arm. He opened his eyes to see his baby boy Fabien. "Daddy, why you sleeping on couch?" Seto didn't know what to say to his son, he decided to get off the couch and he picked up the 3-year-old and held him close. Then Seto heard foot steps from behind him and heard his in say, "Uncle Mokie…" The brunet turned around to see Mokuba.

"Big Brother, why were you sleeping on the couch?" asked Mokuba with a confuse look on his face. Seto looked at Mokuba and said, "It's a bit confusing to explain Mokuba." "Oh, ok." Seto, then asked his little brother a favor. "Mokuba, can you take care of Fabien at Yugi's house?" "Sure, no problem." Mokuba replied.

Mokuba took Fabien from Seto's arms and left the mansion. Seto went upstairs and went into the master bedroom to put on some fresh cloths. When he entered the bedroom, he saw Amy getting dressed. Seto walked behind her and started kissing her neck. "Seto, what are you doing?" asked Amy with a bit of an anger tone in her voice.

Seto then stopped kissing her neck and answered her, "Well… I thought we could… you know… while Mokuba and Fabien are gone…" "NO!" Amy replied angrily. "What do you mean no?" asked Seto with a confused look on his face. Amy turned around and said, "You heard me, I said No! We are not going to do that as long as I say so."

Amy then walked out of the room, went down stairs and went into the kitchen. Seto then followed her into the kitchen, and turned her around and kissed her on the lips. Amy reacted quickly and pushed Seto away from her. "I SAID NO! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!" Amy yelled very angrily at her husband. "Please, I promise to call you every day." Seto begged on his knees and puppy eyes. "NO!" Amy yelled once more.

The CEO's wife walked out of the kitchen and out the mansion doors. The brunet didn't know what to do, so he waited for his wife to return.

_4 hours later_

Seto, then hears the mansion doors open, he headed towards them and saw his wife walk threw. Just as he was about to say something the phone rings. Amy heads towards the phone and answers it. "Hello?" "Hi Amy, it's me Mokuba. Is it ok if me and Fabien sleep over Yugi's house today?" "Of course it's ok, just be careful if you guys go out to do something." Amy said happily. "Don't worry, we well." Replied Mokuba. "Ok then, see you tomorrow." Said Amy. "Ok, see you tomorrow too, bye." "Bye." Amy hangs up the phone and turns around to face Seto. "Mokuba and Fabien are staying at Yugi's for the night." "That's fine with me. Now can we do it?" asked Seto, again. "Let me get something first." Replied Amy.

Amy walks away into a different room, Seto thinks it's something good, but what he thought was wrong when he sees Amy coming back with a magazine in her hands and lotion. She holds out both items for Seto to take them from her hands and he does. Seto looks at the magazine and says, "A playboy magazine and lotion? What are these for?" Amy replies, "For you to use cuz your not going to have sex with me." "But it's not the same." Seto says in a whiny tone. "Well that's your predicament, not mine." Amy replies back to her husband without hesitating. "But…" "But nothing!" The black haired woman walks away, leaving Seto upset and ………

Author's note: Well, there's the first chapter for you people, hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it. Remember, I'm open to any ideas you have, and don't forget to review! Thank you for reading!


End file.
